


P.O.S - Shadow Naoto's Amnesia

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [14]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Shadow Rise and Shadow Naoto, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Shadow Rise discovers Shadow Naoto in an aftermath of an experiment that has seemed to have deleted all of her memory.





	P.O.S - Shadow Naoto's Amnesia

Inside of Marukyu Striptease, Shadow Rise was on her stage, dancing on her pole as she hummed to herself. The spotlight shined brightly down on her as the music played loudly. She was alone that day, spinning around on her dance pole happily. She giggled as she kept dancing, looking at the spotlight shining down on her.  
“Ah, I love the spotlight.” She smiled.  
Suddenly, she saw the spotlight dimming a little, flashing frequently. It looked like the electricity was being drained. The music started cutting out, getting quieter and quieter. She stopped dancing.  
“Is the breaker on the fritz?” She questioned as she walked towards the window.  
There, she saw Shadow Naoto’s laboratory glow. It seemed like the power was being drained into that area. Shadow Rise sighed as she just walked over, barefoot and in her orange bikini. Naoto's lab glowed with power more as she approached the door. Smoke was coming from inside, which made Rise a little confused.  
“Another experiment?” She groaned, knocking.  
But there was no answer. She sighed, entering the lab. There, she saw Shadow Naoto laid on her operating table, twitching with a helmet on her head. Rise looked down at her confused.  
“What did you do?” Shadow Rise questioned.  
However, all Shadow Naoto did was stare up at the ceiling, drooling and smiling happily. Shadow Rise sighed, taking the helmet off her head.  
“Hey.” She said, poking Shadow Naoto on her forehead. “You ok?”  
Shadow Naoto just smiled at her, drooling.  
“Anyone in there?” Shadow Rise questioned. “What happened?”  
Shadow Naoto just looked over her body smiling in happiness.  
“Naoto?” Shadow Rise asked.  
Shadow Naoto eventually spoke, looking at her confused.  
“Na-Naoto?” She questioned.  
“That's your name, right?” Shadow Rise asked.  
Shadow Naoto nodded slowly, with a confused looked on her face. This made Shadow Rise more confused.  
“You ok?” Shadow Rise asked.  
Shadow Naoto looked into her eyes, blushing.  
“Do... I look ok?” She smiled.  
“... What is wrong with you?” Shadow Rise questioned more.  
“You're very beautiful...” She blushed more.  
“Huh?” Shadow Rise stepped back. “Um... Thanks for finally noticing.”  
Shadow Naoto blinked slowly, sitting up.  
“I... Didn't notice?” She asked, with a confused expression on her face, staring at Shadow Rise. “Am I your... Girlfriend or something?”  
Shadow Rise burst out laughing.  
“Holy shit, did your hard drive crash or something?” She laughed.  
Shadow Naoto was silent, curling up. Shadow Rise calmed down a little, thinking about Shadow Naoto’s predicament. It seemed her memory was erased from whatever she was doing. Shadow Rise looked at the helmet as it smoked. Shadow Naoto looked too.  
“What's that?” She asked.  
“Not sure. You made it” Shadow Rise replied.  
“I... Made it?” Shadow Naoto looked around, unsure where she was. “Um... Who are you?”  
“I'm Rise.” She smiled softly.  
“That's an adorable name...” Shadow Naoto smiled back widely.  
Shadow Rise began to help Shadow Naoto up. She stood up as she noticed Shadow Rise holding onto her hand. Her face glowed red as she giggled in shyness and affection.  
“What do you remember?” Shadow Rise asked.  
Shadow Naoto just looked at her held hand giggling.  
“Tell me Naoto.” Shadow Rise said.  
“I don't remember... Anything.” Shadow Naoto replied nervously.  
“Oh?” Shadow Rise smirked, thinking about maybe using this to her liking.  
“Nothing... Just... What you told me.” She said. “What... Am I to you? Your girlfriend?”  
“What are you to me?” Shadow Rise chuckled.  
“You... You are a beautiful angel.” She smiled.  
“Thank you.” Shadow Rise bit her lip eagerly.  
“Can... You show me what I am please Rise?” She asked. “You are so nice.”  
Shadow Rise giggled, sitting herself on the table and raising her barefeet to Shadow Naoto.  
‘Time for her to be someone who won’t interrupt my spotlight!’ She thought.  
“Worship my feet.” She demanded.  
Shadow Naoto, stared at them. Despite her walking around barefoot all the time, her soles were soft and nice. They were so spotless; they glimmered from the lights of her laboratory.  
“I... Do not understand.” She said.  
“You do as I say, and I'll help you.” Shadow Rise grinned.  
“Um... A-Alright.” She agreed to those terms.  
She took Rise’s soft feet into her hands as she began to massage them, blushing. Rise moaned as she watched Shadow Naoto’s empty mind, waiting to be filled up of memories. She giggled as Shadow Naoto kept massaging her soles.  
“You obey me.” Shadow Rise smiled.  
Shadow Naoto looked up at her.  
“I-Is that what I was doing before?” She questioned.  
“Yes. And you were a good girl.” Shadow Rise fibbed.  
“Then, I obey you Rise.” She nodded, smiling.  
Shadow Rise grinned at her new, easily manipulated Naoto.

Time passed and Shadow Rise was back to dancing around her pole happily. She saw Shadow Naoto, now in a blue bikini holding a tray of a nice cocktail. Shadow Naoto bowed, passing it to her.  
“For you dear.” Shadow Naoto said.  
“Thank you very much.” Shadow Rise giggled, taking the drink. “Soon I’ll teach you how to dance again.”  
“I would love that very much.” Shadow Naoto smiled happily as Shadow Rise giggled more.


End file.
